Electrically driven sewing machines sometimes have a plurality of push-buttons, which serve various purposes, e.g., to enter information, to select sewing programs stored in a memory, or to perform adjusting functions. It is expedient to arrange push-buttons that are frequently needed and to be actuated during sewing, e.g., the switch for reversing the direction of feed of the feeder, in the reaching area of operator's hands, i.e., directly above the stitch formation site in or on the head of the sewing machine housing. However, the space conditions are usually crowded in this area of the sewing machine housing or the area in which the push-button is to be mounted is poorly accessible. The installation of push-buttons especially in this area of the sewing machine housing is comparatively cumbersome and time-consuming.